Never Be Me
by lovedegrassixx
Summary: Ginny Weasley took my heart and didn't care for me. THis is how i found out about her ripping me apart slowly but surely.
1. Chapter 1

It'll never be me

Ginevra a.k.a Ginny Weasley.

She is the love of my life. She walks around with a smile on her face and everyone believes it. She's putting on an act for me and everyone else. No one knows she has a hidden agenda. With someone who's closer to me then you think. She doesn't know that I know. I found out and it's been ripping me apart. Slowly but surely. Maybe I should explain how we came apart and how she always comes back. How I always take her back. My name is Harry Potter and this is my story. The story of how one simple girl stole my heart and didn't even care about me.


	2. Chapter 2

"letters to a boy"

I walked through the large door of the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was sitting alone on the large burgundy couch doing her transfiguration homework. Or so I believed at the time. She looked up as I walked in and closed her books hurriedly and came up to me.

"hey you" she said with a soft smile on her face

"hey what are you up to"

"a little transfiguration homework."

"sounds fun"

"yeah"

"We have a quidditch match tomorrow so I need you to get a lot of rest. K?"

"Yeah of course, no problem."

With that she ran upstairs to her dorm room leaving the one book she shouldn't have, behind.

Ginny and I have been together for almost 5 months and I know I love her. Lately she's been pretty distant but I guess with the pressure of school and quidditch there's not much time to do anything together anymore. The Gryffindor team was going to the Championships against Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, the best player on their team had quit the team for no apparent reason giving us Gryffindor house something to look forward to. Anyways I took the notebook she left figuring its one of her stories that she writes and I would give it to her tomorrow at breakfast. This one was titled "Letters to a Boy". Hmm interesting title. She always lets me read the stories so I figured why not I'll read it anyway why not now. I sat on the couch where she just was and began to read. The first page said,

_**Dear Neville, **_

_**The other day at Hogsmeade was so fun. I had a great time, I hope you did too. I love spending so much time with you lately, but do remember not to let Harry know. I do not want to jeopardize my relationship with him. Too much has happened to him in his life I would not like to hurt him more than he already has been in the past. Yet know that I love you. As I told you before you are my little secret. Can't wait to go to hogsmeade again this coming weekend, I will tell Harry that I am going out to get Hermione a birthday present for it is her birthday soon.**_

_**Love you Nevy, **_

_**Ginny.**_

There it was. Ginny is cheating on me. Why? Am I not good enough for her? She doesn't want to hurt me. HURT ME!?! I've been hurt much worse than her breaking up with me, but the fact she's cheating on me. With Neville!!!

She wants to go to hogsmeade this weekend she can go. Doesn't mean I won't be there. I'll also get Hermione a "birthday present" even though her birthday was 3 months ago. I might be spying on my girlfriend but it's the only way to find out the truth. I will know the truth

REVIEW COMMENTS: Thanks to the first people to review my story your reviews were very nice and helpful.

HermesThriceGreat  
that was just the intro chapter I'm new to the site and this is my first story so im still figring things out but I promise my chapters will get longer. Thank you for the advice / concern. I do hope you continue to read my story and like it. If you ever have more ideas for me I'd love to hear them (or read them) in another reply.

hpfreakandproud  
thank you very much. I do promise my chapters will be longer once I really start going with my stories as that first chapter was only the intro. Hope you continue to read the rest of the story.


	3. Hogsmeade

A day at Hogsmeade

The weekend came finally time to go to hogsmeade. I went to the great hall for a large breakfast. Knowing I wouldn't be eating too much today. All of a sudden I see a person with long red hair coming towards me.

"Hey Harry I can't hang out today I'm going to hogsmeade to get a gift for Hermione's birthday."

"Sure, I'll see you later then."

"Of course"

She bent down stared me in the eye and kissed me. With the same lips that kissed Neville. Yuck.

I saw her go towards Neville and whisper something in his ear. He nodded and looked up at me questioningly.

Ginny smirked and just nodded to him.

She left the Great Hall and a few minutes later so did Neville. I took out the notebook again to read the next letter.

**Dear Seamus,**

**I don't think we can see each other anymore. I am starting to feel guilty. Harry has been getting suspicious I think. If this hurts your feelings at all I am terribly sorry and I apologize profusely but I think we need to go our separate ways. I will always be there for you as a friend.**

**With Love,**

**Ginny Weasley.**

Great now I find out she was with Seamus too. This lying, cheating, little UGH!

Someone sits down beside me: Hermione.

"Hello Harry! What are you reading?"

"Oh just one of Ginny's books I found."

"Let me see, I love her stories"

"They're not exactly stories." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing at all."

"Sure. Of course not."

As she reads the first letter I see her mouth drop. Her eyes become wide, with both anger and shock.

"How dare she cheat on you Harry? This is horrible, I can not believe her. Besides my birthday was 3 months ago what does she think you're stupid?"

"I don't now Hermione, this is just out of the clear blue."

"Come on Harry let's find Ron and the three of us will talk privately in the Room of Requirements."

"No can do Hermione I'm going to Hogsmeade with my cloak and spying on Ginny and Neville."

"Harry James Potter you little sneak! That's absolutely BRILLIANT! May I tag along?"

"Of course, come on I just have to grab my cloak and my map, then we will go."

I was semi relieved that Hermione was going with me so if I got angered someone could at least calm me down a bit.

It took me only about 5 minutes to get my stuff and then we were off. We couldn't find Ron and realized he was working with Fred and George so he couldn't help us anyway.

Once out of the castle we threw the cloak upon our selves so we couldn't be seen.

"Let's see they are now at honey dukes, let's go."

Man she was bossy.

We apparated to honey dukes and saw them. There they were right in front of me cuddling and kissing. Ew. We walked a little closer and I realized something.

Neville isn't all that good-looking. I mean really, what does she see in this clown.

Lost in my thoughts I finally snapped back to reality with an elbow to the gut by Hermione. She nodded towards the door where Ginny and Neville were walking out hand in hand.

We tried following them, but there were so many people shopping this weekend that we lost them and went back to Hogwarts.

It took ten minutes to get back. By this time both Hermione and myself were freezing and in desperate need of a blanket.

"I can't believe her. I think I should talk to her. How could she do this to you?" Hermione rambled on with her usual questions, but honestly I didn't care.

I didn't care if Ginny loved Neville.

I didn't care if I've lost so much in my life so people think they need to walk an egg shells around me.

I just didn't care. Not anymore. I'm stronger than this.

I'm Harry Potter and I don't need a little drama holding me back from doing well in school, hanging with my friends, and well uh defeating a dark lord.

So you know what Ginny Weasley I'm going to write you a letter too.

**Dear Ginevra,**

**These past few months have been great. I always thought we were made for each other. Everything was going great for us; or so I thought.**

**Then I found a notebook. You may have seen it; it was titled Letters to a Boy. DO you remember it now? Yes, well so do I. **

**  
So here's what happened. I found that notebook of yours ad figured "Hey it's probably one of her stories so why not see how she's doing."**

**And boy I guess you're doing real good now aren't you. 3 boyfriends, wow, now I'd like to know how you managed to keep it a secret from all three of us.**

**Oh wait you didn't. Everyone seemed to know, but me. Lovely to finally have the truth eh? **

**Now here's the best part. Are you sure you're ready? Don't read ahead if you aren't now, I wouldn't want you to be well I don't know how you would react because I don't really seem to know you too well lately, do I?**

**So I found out that you were with Neville of all people. And instead of talking to you about Hermione and I followed you two in Hogsmeade. You guys kiss a lot you know, it's a bit disturbing. So now I only have a few words for you.**

**IT'S OVER!!!!!**

**Understand? Good, we wouldn't want a misunderstanding now would we dear? **

**By the way I don't want to "just be friends" yeah no.**

**So Ginny I'd love to write some more but I've said enough. Don't take this like it's all your fault. It's ours both. I couldn't take a hint, you went behind my back and I want to say that understand.**

**Have a great life without me because I know mine will be great without you.**

**Yours not so truly,**

**Harry James Potter. )**


End file.
